


You Can Be The Boss

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, External Prostate Massage, Felching, Harry in Panties, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NOW i'm done, Oh yea, Overstimulation, Rimming, Snowballing, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Louis, Yikes, internal prostate massage, no i'm not, ok now I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to spoil his boy, so he brings home some presents for Louis. Louis' pleased, but he's gotta make sure Harry knows who the daddy really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be The Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunk/gifts).



> This is for Autumn because she is loveliest. :* I hope you like it, love.  
> Title from lana del rey's song of the same name.  
> I edited myself so if there's still any oopsies, my bad.  
> Disclaimer: I made all this shit up so don't take me seriously.

Louis is sitting on the couch waiting for Harry to come home. He's being very patient, he thinks, considering Harry's been gone for hours already. Harry had said he was going to 'pop 'round to the shops real quick,' which apparently means 'I'm going into every store and buying everything. Be back some time next year.' Ok, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but whatever. Louis is bored and he does not want to watch tv, thank you very much. And he misses his baby. He wants his baby back.

Louis sighs heavily and flops back on the couch. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. He might as well make the most of being alone, right?

Louis wakes up when he hears the front door open and shut. He blinks his eyes a few times before getting up and heading towards the entrance. Harry looks up when he hears Louis' bare feet on the hardwood and smiles warmly. "Hey, babe! I got you some presentes!" He says, his eyes shimmering. "Let's go to the bedroom so you can open them. I think you'll be happy!"

Louis hasn't seen Harry today, he'd gone before Louis was properly awake, so he takes a moment to look at Harry properly. His hair is pushed back out of his face and his long, long legs are squeezed into his favorite pair of black skinnies. (His only pair more like. Honestly, he's got more money than he knows what to do with and he'd rather spend it on Louis than himself.) He's wearing a black tank, which showcases all of his tattoos nicely, and his horrid brown boots. (Louis thinks he looks homeless. Louis loves him dearly.) Harry's also holding what looks to be six different shopping bags, ranging in size from cute little gift bag, to what the fuck is large enough to fit in that.

Louis rolls his eyes internally, this boy honestly, and makes to grab some of the bags. Harry is not pleased with this. "No, Lou! I got presents for you so you're not supposed to carry them. Come on, come on! Bedroom!"

Louis shakes his head, but turns and heads towards their room nonetheless. Harry must know he'll be in trouble later for being so bossy, so there's no point in arguing about it now. When they get to the bedroom, Harry unceremoniously deposits the bags on the bed, claps his hands and turns to Louis, a giant smile covering his face. "Ok, open ‘em! Some of them are more, like, homey I guess. But, I still think that you'll like them."

Louis walks over to the bed and grabs the largest bag; seriously, what the fuck is big enough to fit in there. A giant painting of him and Harry is apparently what. It's a painting of them snuggling on the beach watching the sunset. Louis' pretty sure it's a recreation of one of the nights from their honeymoon. What a sap his boy is. He's hopelessly endeared. "This is very nice, baby. Where do you think we should hang it? Above the bed, maybe?"

Harry blushes to the tips of his ears; he's just so happy that Louis is pleased. "I think that's good, yeah. Maybe just put it to the side until we have time to do it?"

Louis hums his agreement and places the painting on the ground, leaning it against the wall. He continues looking through the bags and makes piles of goodies on the floor. There's a dark grey cashmere sweater (it's probably a size too big, but Harry knows Louis prefers them that way), a bottle of his favorite cologne, a pair of white trousers (because, "your bum will look amazing, Lou), and a satin, burgundy tie. Harry stops him before he opens the last bag; it's a dark red bag with a black bow on the outside. Louis' pretty sure he knows what's inside, but he'll play dumb.

Harry's holding the bag, worrying the bow between his fingers, with a sheepish look on his face. "Uhm," he begins, clearing his throat. "It's actually, like, for me. But, uh, for you, too. I guess. So, like." He cuts himself off and takes his lower lip between his teeth.

Louis gives him what he hopes is a comforting smile and says as gently as he can, "it's ok, baby. Just show me. I'm sure it'll be great."

Harry nods once to Louis and once to himself. "Right," he says and walks to the bathroom. He pauses in the doorway and looks over his shoulder. "Just give me a minute, yeah? You could, I don't know, try on the trousers or something?"

Louis nods in agreement and goes to grab his new trousers after Harry closes the door to the bathroom. He changes out of his sweats and into the new jeans Harry got for him, before making his way to the full length mirror. His thighs look fantastic, so he turns around to see how they hug his bum and. Yep. White is good for him, apparently. "They look really good, Haz. Thank you."

"Told you!" Harry calls before cracking the bathroom door. He sticks his head through the gap, his curls drooping in front of his eyes, and smiles bashfully. "Uhm. I'm ready. Would you sit on the bed, please?"

Louis looks at him curiously, one eyebrow raised, but does as he was asked and props himself at the edge of the bed.  
Harry looks hesitant, like he might close the door and stay in the bathroom, but eventually he decides all is good and walks out of the bathroom. He's standing in front of Louis now, his arms crossed over his chest, and he's wearing a rather large sweater; it hangs at about mid-thigh and he's not wearing any trousers. Louis is confused.

"Uh, baby, where did you get this sweater? Did you just buy it? Is this the surprise, then?"

"No, it's not. I've had it for ages Lou. You used to steal it at the time.” Harry says in frustration before, “That's not the point. The surprise is actually, like, under the sweater. Just wanted to explain before I showed you."

"Ok," Louis says, drawing out the word. "Explain. I'm all ears."

"Well, I know we've talked about it before a little bit, and I just. I don't know. I really thought you'd like it, Lou. I saw 'em as I was walking out of the shop and I thought they'd be perfect. Like, not too much y'know?"

No, Louis does not know. Harry is rambling and making no sense. Less sense than normal, even. "No, baby, I don't know. Why don't you just show me? I'm sure it'll be fine, darling."

Harry's biting his lip, such an awful habit, and he's playing with the hem of the sweater. "Alright. Just. Don't make fun, ok?"

Louis has to resist the sudden urge to roll his eyes. He would never. "I would never," he says; he wants to make sure Harry knows that. Harry's feelings are most important and he should never be worried about Louis making fun of him. That just not a thing that would happen.

Harry smiles, apparently appeased, and pulls the sweater off. He's. He's.

Well, he's wearing panties. Louis' pretty sure he's not breathing anymore. Like, at all. Yes, they’ve talked about this and yes, this what Louis would thought it would be. But. But. He could never be prepared. The panties are a pale pink and made of silk, a little white bow on the front and trimmed in white lace. The bulge of Harry's dick is so prominent, the panties stretching almost painfully around it. His pale skin looks even more soft and light. They're beautiful.

Louis clears his throat a few times and takes a calming breath. "They're great, baby. Would you turn around for me?" He really hopes his voice doesn't sound as shaky as thinks.

Harry crosses his arms in front of him and slowly turns so his bum is facing Louis. And. Jesus. The cut of the panties makes Harry's bum look fantastic. Harry's always had a cute little bum, but now it looks fuller and he just. He has to touch.

Louis brings both his hands up and rubs them over Harry's cheeks. His skin is soft, the panties softer, but the lace is a bit rough. It feels really nice. He brings his hand back and gives a little slap to Harry's right cheek, watches his bum jiggle. The little hitch in Harry's breath breaks him out of his reverie and he sits back, hands folded in his lap to cover his quickly hardening cock. "Ok, baby, you can face me again."

Harry obediently turns to face him, his hands still covering his crotch, and looks down at the floor. "So, what do you think? Do you like them?"

He sounds so nervous and concerned that Louis wouldn't like this. It's like if he can't make Louis happy, then he doesn't know what to do with himself. Louis tucks a finger under Harry's chin and nudges it up until their eyes meet. "They're beautiful, baby. You're beautiful. You look amazing in them. You did really good, sweetheart."  
Harry's answering smile is the best thing Louis' ever seen. "Yeah? You think I did good?"

Louis nods and plants a gentle kiss on waiting lips. "The absolute best." He sits back and pats on his thighs. "Come sit. Wanna be close." Harry couldn't be happier. He straddles Louis and plants his bum right in Louis' lap. Louis' hands automatically go around Harry's waist, softly stroking the warm skin of his back, and Harry loops his arms behind Louis' neck.

"You're really happy with it? I wanted to make sure I got something you'd really enjoy. Not just a regular gift," he says with his forehead resting against Louis'. "And I just. They make feel really pretty. I really like them. Do you think I could get more?" His eyes meet Louis', a coy smile playing on his lips. Well then.

"Yes, baby. You can get as many as you want. They look lovely on you. You should know you're always pretty, though, love."  
Harry's absolutely preening now. "I know, but like. They're just so soft. And feel really nice. And I feel prettier than normal. Am I prettier?"

Louis smiles fondly at his boy and runs his fingers through Harry's curls. "You're the prettiest, princess."

Harry's smile is about to split his face. He murmurs, "good," before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to Louis lips. Louis let's Harry kiss him for a bit before he pulls back slightly. "I do really think you look pretty, baby, but there's something we should talk about. Don't you think?" He quirks an eyebrow and at the confused look on Harry's face, he continues. "You were quite bossy when you got home. Don't you remember, love?" Harry's face falls slightly and he hangs his head. "Who's the boss here?"

"You are." Harry mumbles.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't quite catch that. Do speak up."

Harry raises his head and looks up, disappointment evident on his face. "I said you are, Daddy. You're the boss."

"Ah, yes. That's right, princess. I'm the boss. And what happens when my baby forgets his place?"

"He gets punished."

Louis hums his agreement and gently nudges Harry off his lap. "Alright, baby, we're just going to do ten. That ok?" Harry nods in affirmation so Louis pats his knees. "After we're done I'll make sure you know how pretty you look. But for right now, I'm gonna need you to lay over me. Arse up." Harry does as he's told and drapes himself across Louis' lap. He crosses his arms on the bed and lays his head on them, just waiting.

Louis runs his hands over Harry's arse cheeks, gently massaging them through his panties. "Before we start, what do you say if you need daddy to stop?"

"I say red."

"Good. That's good, baby. And what's your color now?"

"Green."

"Ok, baby, thank you. We'll get started now, yeah?"

Harry attempts a nod, so Louis raises his hand, making sure it's relaxed, before bringing his hand down and striking Harry's right cheek. It's just a warmup, not too hard or too soft. He repeats the same action three more times, alternating cheeks, then stops to massage at the skin again.

"I'm gonna pull down your panties now, princess. Can you tell me how many we've done?"

Harry mumbles out "four, Daddy," while Louis pulls the panties down, tucking the waistband right below his arse. He pets at the soft skin for a few moments and murmurs, "so pretty, baby."

The skin isn't really red yet, just a little pink, and Louis' excited to see what it'll look like when they're done. He brings his hand down again, harder this time, and Harry hisses through his teeth. "That ok, princess?" He asks; hurting Harry is definitely not something he wants to do.  
Harry starts to nod, but then remembers Louis wants words.

"Yeah, yeah, that was good. Go harder."

Louis pinches his hip in admonishment, "I'm in charge, remember?"

"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry. It was good. Whatever you want."

Louis runs his hand over Harry's arse again before bringing it back. He's not going to spank him, not yet; he wants Harry to beg first. Harry's body tenses as he anticipates the slap. When he realizes it's not coming he relaxes and, "Why'd you-- oh, fuck!" His question is cut off by a loud crack as Louis' hand collides with his skin.

"I'm in charge, baby. Not you. We'll do it when I want."

After a few moments of tense silence, Harry releases a heavy sigh. "I didn't mean to boss you, Daddy. I didn't. I'll be a good boy again. Your good boy. I promise. Just. Can I have another, please? I deserve it, Daddy. I was bad."

Louis' not appeased yet. Harry knows this. And he knows how Louis works. He starts squirming in Louis' lap, making sure his very prominent erection presses into his thigh. When Louis doesn't budge, he starts again. "Please, Daddy? Please, please, please. I just wanna be good for you. So, so good."

Finally, Louis sighs, defeated, "Alright baby. But you have to promise you'll behave. Can you do that for me? Be good for Daddy?"

"Yes, yes. I promise. I'll be good. I promise." Louis waits until Harry's finally settled in his lap again before administering a quick slap to each cheek. Harry's response is glorious; he lets out a broken moan and grinds against Louis' thigh. He waits thirty seconds, rubbing at Harry's arse while he waits, before delivering another smack to Harry's right cheek. Harry's taken completely off guard and lets out a shout before biting into the skin on his bicep.

"How many left, princess?"

Harry squeezes his eyes shut before speaking around his bicep. "One, Daddy. There's one left."

"That's right. Good boy. Being so good for Daddy." Louis rubs over Harry's arse again, squeezing slightly, before bringing his hand down on his left cheek. Hard. Harry whines high in the back of his throat and starts rutting shamelessly against Louis. Which. No.

Louis puts his hand at the base of Harry's spine and pushes down, keeping him from moving. "No, baby. Stop. You need to pull your panties back up and lay on your stomach. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nods and brings himself to his knees. He pulls the panties back over his bum and knee walks to the center of the bed before laying on his stomach.

"Get comfortable baby. However you need to." Louis strips his shirt off along with his trousers, before climbing on the bed and straddling Harry's thighs. Harry's grabbed a pillow, his cheek is squished against it and his arms are hugging it to his face. Louis rubs Harry's bum over the panties and pushes down just a tiny bit. Harry jumps, startled, and lets out a little whimper. "You ok, princess? Did Daddy hurt you? What's your color?" Harry nods into the pillow then shakes his head. "No baby, I need words. Use your words or we're done."

Harry pulls his lip into his mouth and then releases it with a sigh. "Yes I'm ok. Just feels. I don't know. You didn't hurt me. I'm good Daddy. Still green. "

"Ok, baby that's good. Now I want you to explain how it feels, princess. Tell Daddy."

"It's just. It's like. I don't know. The silk feels good against it. Kinda cool? But the lace is kinda scratchy and so it's like. I dunno. A contrast. It feels really good." He finishes with a wistful sigh, a small smile playing at his lips.

Louis hums happily and runs his hands up and down Harry's back. He kneads at Harry's arse for a bit just to see the way he squirms and to hear the little whimpers that fall from his mouth. "You did so well, baby. Now I want you to know how pretty you are. Wanna make you feel good, princess."

"Ok, daddy," Harry says. "Kiss first?" He asks, puckering his lips. Louis smiles fondly and leans forward, draping himself across Harry's back.

"Of course, baby. Always." He plants a sweet kiss to Harry's lip before licking his bottom lip and pulling away. He places a kiss on his nose, his cheek, the base of his neck, then kisses a path down his spine. When he reaches Harry's bum, he places gentle kisses on each cheek and slides down the bed so he can fit between Harry's legs.

Louis licks along the lace trim that's sitting snugly against where Harry's thighs meet his bum. He nips at the skin there, reveling in the gasp it emits from Harry. Well then. He runs his fingers teasingly up Harry's right thigh, his mouth still on Harry's left. When his hand reaches the edge of the panties, he snakes it underneath the hem, resting his hand on Harry's heated skin. Simultaneously, he squeezes Harry's arse cheek and bites down on the soft skin of his upper thigh. Harry jolts and lets a broken sob, his whole body trembling.  
Louis keeps his hand on Harry's arse but starts sucking kisses into the inside of Harry's thighs, squeezing his bum every so often. Harry's still trembling a bit, his eyes squeezed shut. When Louis decides his thighs are thoroughly coloured, he retracts his hand and sits back on his heels. "I'm gonna lick you out now baby. Get your knees under yourself please."

Harry nods shakily, but gets up on all fours. "This ok?" He asks in a whisper.

"Yes, princess. Just perfect. Hold still alright?" Louis doesn't wait for a response, doesn't need to. He pulls the panties to one side revealing Harry's hole and rubs his thumb lightly over the puckered skin.  
He places a gentle kiss to Harry's hole before he licks a stripe over it. Pointing his tongue, he circles Harry's rim and then gently pushes passed the tight ring of muscle. Harry's so hot and tight around Louis tongue; he doesn't know what to do with himself. He's got to remember this is about Harry, about making him feel good. He breathes in through his nose to try and calm himself, but it doesn't really happen because now all his senses are getting assaulted by Harry. But he can do this. He's the boss. Harry will come first. He's determined.

Louis uses his free hand to grip Harry's hip and pull him closer to his face. He buries his tongue inside Harry, as deep as he can manage, licking at his walls and greedily accepting his taste. Harry's fallen to his elbows, his face smashed into the bed sheets; his whole body's shaking. Louis slides his hand around to Harry's cock, achingly hard, and rubs at it over the silk. Harry moans beautifully and pushes back against Louis' face, then forward into his hand. Louis should stop him, he really should, but Harry's just beautiful and desperate that he can't seem to bring himself to do it.

He starts fucking his tongue in and out of Harry's hole, sucking and nipping at the rim occasionally, and massages at Harry's cock. It’s mere moments before Harry lets out a sob and whines, "I'm gonna come. I gotta-- fuck. Can I come, Daddy? Please, please, please." Louis pulls back and looks at Harry. His head is turned to the side now and there's tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He looks so fucking pretty.

"Yeah, baby, you can come. You're a good boy." Louis says before returning his mouth to Harry's hole. He presses down harder on Harry's cock and sucks hard at his rim. Harry comes with a shout. His panties are probably definitely ruined, but Harry doesn't seem to mind; he's too busy shaking and collapsing on the bed. Louis crawls to the side of him and turns him on his back; his cheeks are flushed and his eyes glassed over. "That was so good, princess. You did so good. You're such a good boy." Harry absolutely preens and puckers his lips for kiss.

Louis kisses him slow, languid, just relishing in Harry's lips on his. He sucks Harry's tongue into his mouth and Harry moans when he tastes himself on Louis' tongue. "Think you can go again, baby? I'm not done with you yet."

Harry nods and smiles sweetly. "Yeah, whatever you want, Daddy. You're the boss."

"You're such a good boy, princess. Can I take the panties off?"

Harry nods then frowns. "I think I've ruined them. I'm sorry."

Louis shakes his head and kisses the frown off his face. "Don't apologize, darling. You've not done anything wrong. You can get more. It's ok." Harry seems pleased enough with his response so Louis starts kissing along his jaw line. He tilts Harry's head up by his chin and licks a stripe from the top of his throat to the middle of his collarbones. He sucks a bruise into his right collarbone then trails kisses to left.

He looks up at Harry through his eyelashes, mischief in his eyes, and bites down hard on his collarbone. Harry jumps, surprised and squeezes his eyes shut. His mouth has fallen open, but no sound escapes, just heavy breaths. Louis sits back on his haunches, admiring the bruise that's already forming, and runs his fingertips along the waistband of Harry's panties. He hooks his fingers under the waistband and pulls them down and off his legs. They're definitely ruined. Louis doesn't care a bit. He throws him to the floor and starts sucking a bruise into Harry's hip bone.

Harry's cock is already starting to harden again so Louis grabs the lube from under the bed and slicks up three of his fingers. Harry's planted his feet flat on the bed, already knowing what Louis wants, and spreads his legs wider. Louis takes the head of his cock into his mouth while he circles his middle finger around Harry's hole. It's still slick from his spit and there's little resistance when Louis pushes his finger in. He's teasing the head of Harry's cock with his tongue, occasionally dipping it into the slit while he fucks his finger in and out of Harry's hole. He adds a second finger and switches between scissoring them and fucking Harry. When Louis goes to add a third finger, he takes half of Harry down to distract from the burn. Harry's got his hands fisted in the sheets, and he's staring at Louis like he's just seen god.  
Louis slides his mouth farther down Harry's cock, flattening his tongue and pushing up against the vein on the underside of his cock. He starts bobbing his head in time with the rhythm he's got going with his fingers. He relaxes himself and takes Harry in until he hits the back of his throat. Tears are starting to form in his eyes, but he doesn't care. He's determined.

As he swallows around Harry's cock, he crooks his fingers and hits Harry's prostate dead on. He continues massaging at his prostate, looks Harry in the eye, and swallows again. Harry bucks up and Louis pulls back until just the tip is in his mouth. And That's it. Harry screams and comes into his mouth. Which. No.

Louis pulls off Harry's cock, makes sure not to swallow, and takes his fingers out of Harry's hole, watches it clench around nothing. Harry whines and looks up at Louis.

Louis doesn't say anything, can't really, so he just makes his way up Harry's body and taps the side of his jaw until he opens his mouth. Louis leans forwards and licks along Harry's bottom lip, letting some of his cum trickle out and into his open mouth. He whimpers at the taste of himself and squeezes his eyes shut. Louis closes the remaining distance between them and captures his lips in a dirty kiss. They pass his cum back and forth between their mouths until Louis decides he's had enough and pulls back.

Harry still has his mouth open, cum and spit dripping out of his mouth, so Louis closes it for him, looks him dead in the eye and says, "swallow, princess." Harry whines, but keeps his eyes focused on Louis and swallows hard. Louis keeps his hand over Harry's mouth until he's sure it's all gone then places his hand on Harry's chest, his thumb toying with one of Harry's nipples. "You know why I had to do that, right, baby?" Harry just nods his head. "Use your words."

Harry blushes and says quietly, "you didn't say I could come. But I did anyways. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"That's right baby. I didn't say so. Who's in charge?"

"You are, Daddy. You're the boss."

"Right. I'm the boss. And it's awful inconsiderate that you've already come twice and I haven't even been touched, isn't it?" Another nod from Harry. "What do you think I should do about that?"

"You could fuck my face." Harry says, his eyes lighting up. "And then you could fuck me?" Which. Ok. Louis is so on board with this plan.

"You sure, baby?" Another nod. "Your words, princess. Give me your color."

"Green. Definitely green. I want to, Daddy. I promise."

Louis nods his head and stands up to take off his pants. His dick is painfully hard at this point and the cool air on it is such a relief. He looks down at his baby and smiles internally. His eyes are completely glassed over, his curls are plastered to his forehead, cheeks and chest rosy; there's still spit and cum on his chin. He's absolutely the most beautiful thing Louis' ever seen.

Louis straddles Harry’s chest and scoots forward till the tip of his cock is nudging at Harry's lips. Harry opens his mouth and gives a tentative lick to the head, dips it into his slit. Louis hisses and grabs the base of his cock and pushes passed Harry's lips. It's amazing is what it is. Harry's mouth is hot and wet, his tongue swirling at the tip and pushing up against the vein on the underside. Harry raises his hands, then seems to think better of it and they freeze in the air.

"It's ok, baby. You can touch," Louis says breathily. Harry hums around his cock as a thank you and puts his hands on Louis' arse. He squeezes his cheeks then pushes Louis forward a bit, his way of 'go ahead.' Louis slowly starts to thrust in and out of Harry's mouth and throws his head back in pleasure. He tries to keep his eyes open, keep them on his baby to make sure he's ok. Harry's eyes have started watering and his neck must be aching, but he's not given a sign to stop, so Louis presses on.

He cards his fingers through Harry and tries to manage a smile. "So good, baby. You're doing so good. Perfect, princess." He's pretty sure Harry's eyes are shining from the praise, not just the tears anymore. Louis goes forward again and hits the back of Harry's throat. Harry gags and splutters, breathing heavily through his nose. Louis makes to pull back but Harry keeps his grip firm, not letting him go. He hits the back of Harry's throat again and he just. He can't.

Louis grabs Harry by his hair and slowly pulls him off his dick. There's spit and precum on the corner of his mouth so Louis wipes it off with his thumb then wipes it on the sheet. Harry's looking at him like he's upset, like he thinks he's done something wrong. "You did so good baby. So, so good. I'm just not gonna last if you keep going, princess. Are you still ok?" Harry nods. "Baby, what did I say? You gotta use your words."

"Yeah, Daddy. I'm good. Still green."

"You still want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok, baby. That’s good. And you won't come until I say it's ok, right? Gonna be good for daddy?"

"Yes. Won't till you say I can. Gonna be a good boy. Just for you."

Louis scoots down till his body is in between Harry's spread legs. He leans forward and licks from Harry's neck to his ear, nibbles the lobe. His breath is hot when he whispers, "good because I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna come inside you. But you're not gonna come until I say. After I come, and all my cum is dripping out of you, I'm gonna lick you out until you're all clean. And then. Then you can come." When he pulls back Harry's turned a darker shade of red but he just nods his head and squeaks out an 'ok.'

Louis slicks his cock up, wraps Harry's legs around his waist and then lines the head of his dick up to Harry's hole. He pushes in slowly until he's fully sheathed, balls to arse, and looks down at his baby. Harry's breathing heavily, his cock hard again, and his hands fisted in the sheets, knuckles white. Louis makes sure to keep his hips still, untangles Harry's hands from the sheets and kisses the back of each hand. He threads his fingers through Harry's and pins them above Harry's head, his whole body covering Harry's and their foreheads touching. He waits until Harry makes eye contact and smiles sweetly. "It's ok, baby. Just relax. We'll take it slow." Harry nods his head and takes a few deep breaths, the tension slowly leaving his body. "Good boy. That's so good. You're so good." Louis presses a kiss to his forehead, each cheek, his nose, and finally a sweet kiss to lips.

"Ok," Harry says after a final deep breath. "’M good. You can move." Louis slowly starts to move his hips, building a slow but depth rhythm. He kisses Harry gently, lovingly. He nips at Harry's lower lip then slides his tongue into Harry's mouth, tangling their tongues together and exploring his mouth. "You taste so good, baby." Louis says when he pulls back for breath. He's still got their hands connected above Harry's head.

Harry's starting to buck his hips down, meeting Louis' thrusts. "You can go harder now. Faster. ‘M good." So Louis does. He picks up the pace, makes sure he goes deeper, and changes the angle until Harry yells, "fuck! There!" Louis makes sure to hit that spot with every thrust, but he's not gonna last. There's no way.

"Baby, baby I'm close. I can't. I'm gonna come."

Harry must be excited about getting to make Daddy come because he redoubles his efforts, fucking himself down on Louis' cock and clenching around him every time Louis' buried deep. He just can’t. He comes with a shout of Harry's name and hides his face in Harry's neck. When his breathing has returned to normal and his cock is getting too sensitive, he slowly pulls out. He kisses Harry on the mouth then makes his way down the bed.

Louis throws Harry's legs over his shoulders and spreads his cheeks. Harry's hole is red and puffy, stretched with Louis' cum leaking out of it. He doesn't waste any time before he puts his hands under Harry's bum to lift his hips a bit and buries his face in between Harry's cheeks. He licks up the cum that's dripping out of his hole before he delves inside, licking around his walls until he's clean. When he pulls back, it's with a sucking kiss to Harry’s rim. Right away he pushes two of his fingers passed Harry's rim, automatically crooking his fingers in search of his prostate. He's not fucking around anymore. He wants to please his baby.

Louis knows he's found it when Harry whimpers. He keeps his fingers there, gently massaging, while he takes the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth. He dips his tongue into the slit, mindful of Harry's quiet hiss, and then starts bobbing his head in earnest. The hand that's not currently in Harry's arse goes to his perineum, his middle and pointer fingers gently massaging the skin there.

Harry whines high in his throat and says desperately, "Lou, Lou. I don't. I'm not. Fuck. I don't think I can come again. I--" he breaks off with another whine.

Louis gently releases Harry's cock and looks up at him. "You can baby, I know you can. You're such a good boy. Being so good for Daddy, princess. Daddy will be so, so proud. You can do it, baby. You know you can."

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and locks his ankles behind Louis' neck. "Are you sure cause—fuck. I don’t. I'm not. Sure. I’m not sure."

Louis presses his fingers in more firmly causing a broken sob to leave Harry's mouth, there's tears rolling down his face now. "Yes baby. I'm sure. I know you can. You're such a good boy. So good for Daddy. You can do it. You know you can. Come for me. Come for daddy." Harry loses it. He's sobs and releases a long drawn out moan that sounds more painful than anything and comes dry. Louis keeps working on him until he kicks at his back, way passed oversensitive.

He retracts his hands and lies down next to Harry, carding his fingers through Harry's hair. "That was so good baby. You're so good. I'm so proud of you." Louis places a gentle kiss to Harry's lips and wipes the tears from his eyes. He's stopped crying now but he's still shaking so Louis turns on his back and pulls Harry into his chest. "It's alright baby. I got you." He strokes his hand up and down Harry's back quietly praising him until he gets back to himself.

Harry turns his head to look at Louis and whispers, "I love you, Lou."

Louis smiles so fond it's disgusting. "I love you too, baby," he says with a peck to Harry’s forehead. "Now go to sleep, princess, you deserve it."

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hiiii. =+]  
> 


End file.
